1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drawing apparatus that provide a drawing surface, and more particularly, to an easel-type drawing structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Users of writing and drawing instruments, such as artists and children, are continually in pursuit of devices that facilitate the ability to draw, such as devices that provide positionable drawing surfaces like easels. Easels typically provide a surface that allows a permanent (permanent paint) or erasable (blackboard-type easel) picture to be created thereon. Although many easels can in principle be moved, portability of such drawing structures tends to be limited because of their large size.